Beginning
by Dysphoric-Asshole
Summary: After Bil's home dimension is accidentally destroyed he finds himself alone and wounded in the Nightmare Realm. The five-year-old has given up on hope, that is until she arrived.


**-/o\\-**

A young child no older than five sat in the remains of his dimension, watching the lifeless eyes of his family fade away from existence as the dimension was removed from the universe. He sobbed long after it had faded away from existence, only after he had run out of tears to shed did he stop, he looked up for the first time in what felt like years. All he saw for miles was inky darkness. The child grabbed his black walking cane and his inhaler before weakly limping in no specific direction.

He walked for hours on end, slowly starving in the empty husk of his dimension. He walked until his already weak legs gave up on him and he collapsed into a broken heap onto the floor. He shed silent tears and curled up into a ball, trying to forget the memory of losing control and burning his entire dimension to the ground. Bill Cipher lay in the ruins of his dimension, silently crying and hoping for it all to end soon.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here? This isn't exactly a place for ki- wait are you alright?" A voice came from behind him but he didn't hear it, his mind was suddenly filled with pain as his injuries started making themselves known and his lungs started desperately craving the oxygen that they were very suddenly deprived of.

The sound of running only barely reached his ears as the pain and lack of breathable air started calling him into unconsciousness.

"Hey, Kid! Stay awake, you'll be fine." He looked up and saw the blurry face of what looked like a woman with reddish-pink hair. "It'll be fine just stay with me." The feeling of strong arms wrapping around him and lifting him up didn't reach his brain as darkness started to overcome his vision.

Bill tried desperately to breathe to no avail as the darkness became deeper and murkier. Tears streamed from his eyes and his throat was on fire, he could almost feel the life leaving him as there was a distant scream and then, nothingness.

 **-/o\\-**

Pyronica was only going for one of her normal afternoon walks when she found him. She had discovered a newly formed addition to the Nightmare Realm and was simply walking through when a shimmer of yellow caught her eye. The shimmer was coming from next to an old oak tree. She approached with caution so she didn't do much damage to her new human body. When she finally arrived she discovered a small fragile looking child no older than five.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here? This isn't exactly a place for ki-" She cut herself off when she noticed the child's sweater was slowly turning a brownish red color as blood leaked through. "Wait are you alright?'" She received no answer and started to worry, the kid hadn't even twitched when she spoke.

She ran forward, keeping her eyes on the child. When she was close enough to see him properly she noticed the lack of the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. She also noticed his drooping eyelids, signaling that she had to help this child, **now.**

"Hew, Kid! Stay awake, you'll be fine." The child moved his head up slightly and she got to see his watering eyes. "It'll be fine just stay with me." She carefully put her arms under the small child and lifted him up. She made sure to grab what little belongings he had with him before sprinting off in the direction of her home.

Halfway back to her house she felt the child go limp in her arms. She pushed herself to go as fast as her legs could take her. By the time she reached her small cottage nestled into a hillside littered with birch trees, she was exhausted. She would have collapsed if she hadn't forced herself to run up to her bedroom and lay the child down to try and figure out how to help him. The first thing she tried was CPR, it didn't work. She breathed heavily as the color started to slowly drain from the child's skin, she started panicking and in her haste to help the small child she had forgotten about the breathing mask she kept in her closet. So by the time she realized it the child looked almost corpse-like. She grabbed the mask and strapped it on before turning on the machine and watching as the color returned to the child's skin as his chest started to rise and fall.

He didn't open his eyes though; he was deep in his unconscious mind. Pyronica started to worry after half an hour without the child responding to any of the gentle pokes and nudges she did to his arms. After forty-five more minutes, she grabbed a cup of cold water from the kitchen and ran back upstairs with the water in hand before entering her bedroom and dumping the water over the unconscious child's face.

 **-/o\\-**

Bill bolted upright after the cold water made contact with his face. He immediately regretted it when his wounds reopened and were stung by the water.

"He lives!" called a cheerful woman's voice from beside him. He turned his head and found that the movement was slightly restricted due to the breathing mask that was covering his nose and mouth. He looked at the woman only to get a blurred array of pink red and white; he had forgotten to put his contacts on. Since he could not recognize the woman he called out hopefully: "M-mama?"

The woman stopped smiling and looked down at the beaten child in front of her. "No, sorry sweetie I'm not your mama." She stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his cheek before removing the breathing mask and carefully lifting the toddler up as if he were an injured animal. "Do you know where your mama is?" Pyronica looked into Bill's two cat eyes, one slightly yellowed and littered with small cuts while the other was filled with unshed tears.

"No, mama's gone." He muttered softly as he leaned into the strange woman's touch, she was warm. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall from his working eye. Pyronica only watched as the child started to cry into her shirt.

"I'm sorry about that. Do you have someone else you can go to?" The child shook his head and continued to cry into her shirt.

"Everyone's g-gone." He managed through the sobs. She looked down at him and pulled him close in hope of helping this very broken child.

"What happened?" She asked once his sobs were reduced to small pitiful hiccups and sniffles.

"Dimension c-collapsed" Sniffled, burying his face deeper into the soft fabric of her pink T-shirt. She pet his fluffy golden and brown locks as she hummed the song her mother had sung to her as a child. "I miss t-them." He whispered after the song finished.

Pyronica looked down at the tiny child in her arms, what happened to this child to break him this much? She stopped petting his hair when he started to whimper and cry again.

"What's wrong?" She asked as gently as she could.

The child looked up at her with his tear-stained face and tried to reply.

"S-stomach h-hurts." He managed before coughing up a bit of blood.

Pyronica looked down at the child's stomach and noticed the still slowly growing reddish-brown stain across his sweater. She had forgotten about that.

"Crap." She said before setting the bleeding child down and running to grab a first aid kit.

She flung open her closet and started frantically digging around for the medical kit she kept in there at all times. By the time she had managed to dig it out Bill's sweater was almost completely soaked in blood, he was crying and whimpering.

"H-he-elp m-me." He pleaded as he extended a shaky and weak arm out to her.

She rushed to his side and pulled up his sweater as carefully as possible to discover a deep eight-inch gash across his stomach.

"H-hold on, I'll help you. You just gotta stay still." She aid while digging around in the medical kit for disinfectant. "Just hold still, this is gonna hurt." Pyronica said as she soaked a cloth in disinfectant.

Bill screamed when she pressed the cloth into his open wound. Pyronica flinched at the scream and her demon heart broke at the sound of Bill's broken sobs.

"It's gonna be okay little guy, just hold still." She reached into the kit and pulled out a needle and thread, Bill looked at it and a horrified expression overtook his face.

"N-no! P-pl-lease! N-no!" He was screaming at the top of his aching lungs and Pyronica was startled by his reaction.

"It's okay I'm just gonna stitch the wound together." She said as sweetly as she could.

"N-no!" He screamed again and tried to get away from the needle, but failed due to his weak state.

"Just calm down. You'll be fine, just let me help you." She put a hand on his shoulder and helped him calm down before grabbing the needle and thread again.

She was very careful as she sewed the two pieces of flesh back together. After around thirty minutes she finished and Bill had relaxed to some degree.

"See, your fine now." Pyronica said as she put the medical kit back in the closet and started to clean herself off.

"Y-yeah." Bill responded as he did his best to look around the room without his contacts or glasses.

"Now that you're not dying, can you tell me your name?" She said as he looked at her with his dirt covered face and those big yellow cat eyes.

"W-William, b-but I l-like B-Bill. Bill C-Cornelius C-Cipher." He stuttered.

"Okay, Bill, I'm Pyronica. Welcome to the Nightmare Realm!"

 **I know it sucks, but somethings is life just do. BYEE!**


End file.
